


Come On

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, first kiss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this message sent to me: <i>"avery, i need a fic now, where zayn is being a little shit and goading liam into kissing him, but liam's not falling for it, so zayn kisses him and he means or it to be this short little peck, but liam just takes over and pushes back, gives zayn the kiss of his life!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is what you wanted love. um tried to not make this smut i failed like always so

It’s completely Liam’s fault. The fast pace of his heart, the way he can’t stop thinking about their lips pressed together – that’s completely, one hundred percent Liam’s fault.

It had been a joke, leaning forward like he was going to brush their lips together. They had barely even touched and Liam was supposed to shove him off, with a laugh or something. He definitely wasn’t supposed to gasp, and flush to his hairline and make Zayn think maybe he’d be okay with it -

"Liam," Zayn says softly, tickling his fingers under Liam’s chin. He doesn’t move, but Zayn can see the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. The air around them is tenser than it was a second ago, when they were play fighting and Liam swore Zayn couldn’t out wrestle him.

"Well you don’t know my secret weapon," he had joked before he decided _fuck it_ and went for it. Liam wasn’t supposed to react though, it’s was a _joke_. (And yeah, maybe Zayn is at fault a little bit because he’s the one that went for the kiss in the first place, but he’s accepted the fact he’s wanted to kiss Liam a long time ago. But Liam wanting to kiss him back? He can’t quite wrap his head around that.)

"Can I?" Zayn asks lightly, reaching to press the pad of his thumb against Liam’s bottom lip. Now his mind is full of what ifs and his heart thuds too loudly in his chest -

Liam’s hand comes up, fingers wrapping around Zayn’s thin wrist like he’s going to pull it away, but he doesn’t. “I don’t-“

His eyes are wide when he finally looks at Zayn, and there’s something in them that Zayn can’t quite read. A bit of hesitance, but there’s something else there too, something familiar from when they’re tangled in the bed they insist on sharing even though there’s two, whispering softly about nothing of real importance.

He swallows again before continuing. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

"Why not?" Zayn presses, voice softening even more. They’re close, so fucking close that he can feel Liam’s breath against his skin. Liam still doesn’t move his hand away, just holds it, and Zayn tilts his chin upwards so he has to look at him again.

Liam furrows his brows, lips setting into a tight line. “You’re taking the piss, Zayn. Not funny.”

"M’not," Zayn insists, a grin tugging at his lips. "I’ll show you I’m not messing around, if you just let me."

Liam steps back, out of Zayn’s grip. Zayn doesn’t skip a beat, taking a step forward so he’s back in Liam’s space. Sometimes they joke around, shoving the other away and grabbing to pull them back before they can actually go anywhere. It’s like that now, Zayn thinks, because Liam’s cupping Zayn’s hip like he needs support to keep standing.

"It’s okay if you want to, Li. I want to, too." It’s a truth he’d never thought he’d say out loud, but there it is, hanging in the dense air between them.

Liam looks unsure, but his eyes flicker down to Zayn’s lips once - twice - “I- I don’t.”

Zayn snorts fondly. Those words would hurt and he’s thought about it before; Liam shoving him away with angry eyes and hurtful words, or maybe silence and standoffishness that’s unlike him and that would hurt worse because it’s Liam, his Liam.

But they don’t, because Liam’s teeth keep digging into his bottom lip, tongue flicking out to lick over the marks left behind. And Zayn knows Liam well, probably better than anyone.

He knows it’s okay.

"You don’t?" Zayn quirks a brow. "Haven’t ever thought about it? Like, I dunno Li, just what it would be like if I kissed you?" Because sometimes Zayn swears that’s all he thinks about -

Liam hesitates and shakes his head.

"You’re a bad liar," Zayn murmurs, cupping Liam’s jaw. Liam doesn’t pull away, and it makes his chest tighten.

"M’not," Liam mumbles back stubbornly. His eyes flick down a third - fourth time.

"You don’t have to admit it," Zayn goes on, thumbs rubbing against the warm blush of Liam’s cheeks. "Just let me."

Liam _still_ doesn’t move, but he doesn’t respond either and Zayn knows there’s still a chance Liam might shove him off and end their friendship but he just – Liam’s lips are so slick and full and he’s dreamt about those obscene things for _so long_

"Come on then," Zayn encourages, leaning forward. Their lips brush barely, Zayn’s ghosting over his, giving him the chance to pull away again if he wants to. "Come on."

Zayn feels like he’s suffocating right before he closes the space between them, pushing his lips against Liam. And Liam gasps again, lips parting and slotting with Zayn’s in a way that drives him fucking mad.

So yeah, it’s completely Liam’s fault that his heart pounds in his ears and his lungs beg for oxygen. Because Liam’s not supposed to slide the palm of his hand through Zayn’s hair, pressing firmly against the back of his skull to pull him closer. And he’s definitely not supposed to lick at Zayn’s lips until they part, like he’s desperate to know the taste of Zayn’s mouth.

But _fuck_ , he does and now Zayn’s the one gasping, fingers sliding up to tug at the curls framing Liam’s face.

 

It would probably seem violent if someone were watching them, the way they battle for control over the kiss - lips bruising in a way that makes something jolt down Zayn’s spine. He always wondered how passive Liam would be in bed – he’s so shy and quiet sometimes, but other times when they’re playing around, he pins Zayn down with such ease –

It really fucks with his head.

Liam pushes Zayn back with his body, hands firm on where they’re grabbing at the dip in his back and the back of his head and Zayn’s no longer controlling this or even trying to, malleable in those soft palms, under those swollen lips.

"Liam," Zayn gasps when his back presses against the hard wall.

"This is what you wanted?" Liam says roughly and Zayn has to bite his tongue as not to react to how the sound of his voice, hoarse and low, goes straight to where his cock is starting to fatten pressed under his briefs. Liam slots his lips with Zayn’s instead of going on, blanketing his smaller frame with that toned chest, strong arms bracketing his head where it rests against the wall.

Liam’s tongue is sticky sweet with the taste of the soda they had been sharing and Zayn thinks it tastes better this way. He licks into Liam’s mouth, trying to coax as many groans from the other boy as he can. He’s in love with Liam’s soft, hoarse sounding voice in the morning, his falsettos and his laugh, but right now, these sounds may be his favorite.

Liam’s lips catch on Zayn’s tongue, and he sucks gently, pulling it into his mouth and fuck, Zayn’s not supposed to moan so loudly but Liam just groans in response, pushing Zayn harder into the wall until their whole bodies are stitched together.

"Yeah," Zayn says in response to nothing in particular as Liam moves his lips, scraping across his jaw and sucking softer at the base of his throat. His back is warm and a bit sweaty where Zayn dips his fingers under his shirt. He hesitates before slipping the tip of his fingers under the thin material of Liam’s briefs and Liam bites down where his lips are pressed.

“S’okay?” he asks, canting his hips forward into Liam’s. He cups Liam’s head, dragging the boy’s lips back to his own. “You know I got you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes without hesitation. It’s a bit ironic, since it is Zayn whose legs feel like mush and he’s only standing because he’s trapped between the wall and Liam’s body.

He dips his fingers under the material, sliding his fingers across Liam’s soft skin until his fingers are pressing firmly down, pushing Liam’s hips back down against his own.

“Zayn,” Liam gasps, and no, _that’s_ Zayn’s favorite sound from him.

Liam moves a hand between them, pushing back against Zayn’s hands so there’s room between them. It’s too much space, Zayn just wants him close, but he doesn’t mind because there’s thick fingers working at the confines of his jeans –

“Told you you were a liar,” Zayn says when Liam’s got their jeans pushed down their hips and he’s pressing back against him. It’s supposed to sound teasing, and yeah maybe he was going for cocky as well, but it comes out kind of desperate because that’s how he feels –

“Shut up,” Liam grins, pressing their lips back together. He bites down hard, dragging Zayn’s lip into his mouth when their cocks slide together just right, just enough friction even though there’s thin layers of material between them. Liam’s so fucking hard, and Zayn wants to know what he feels like down his throat –

“Come on then,” Zayn urges, gripping Liam’s hips. Arousals twisting deep in his abdomen and he looks down at where their hips are moving together to see how they look. Liam’s so fucking wet, his underwear darkening where the tip is starting to soak through the material.

“Okay,” Liam breathes, nails dragging against Zayn’s hips when he tugs the underwear down. He’s got a hand around Zayn before Zayn can even register the fact that Liam’s going to touch him, that he’s going to feel those calloused hands slicking his cock with the precome dripping from the tip –

“You’re hard,” Liam says, almost like it’s an interesting fact he just discovered.

Zayn slides his hands down Liam’s torso, pinching a nipple just to get him to shut up because if Liam talks obscenely while getting him off he might _die_ , before pushing Liam’s own briefs down. “You too,” he gasps back, feeling how thick Liam’s cock feels in the palm of his hand. “That tends to happen when you’re going to come.”

Liam groans, pressing their foreheads together, pumping Zayn with more momentum as he thrusts back into Zayn’s grip. Their lips move back together, but they’re more groaning and grunting into each other’s mouths and fuck, it’s the hottest thing Zayn’s ever experienced, he thinks.

“Come on,” Liam says, pulling back. His hips are staggering, and he looks fucking gorgeous, biting into that bottom lip with his head tilted back.

“Yeah?” Zayn says. He’s so close if Liam just –

He flicks his wrist, twisting his palm around the head before sliding back down and Zayn’s head falls back against the wall as he comes. Liam’s lips are back on his throat as he pulls out the rest of his orgasm, his cock twitching against Zayn’s palm.

“Zayn,” he gets out before he’s coming too, down Zayn’s fingers and between their torsos, with a muffled moan against Zayn’s throat.

And Liam _laughs_ , a deep little chuckle vibrating in his chest when Zayn pulls his hands away and wipes it across Liam’s shirt with a smug grin. His eyes are a wide, a bit overwhelmed looking and maybe he’s laughing because he’s nervous –

“Um,” Liam starts before Zayn’s fisting his shirt to pull him closer, kissing him again to shut him up. They can talk about it later, but right now he just wants those slick lips back on his.

“Can we just kiss? Talk about it later?”

Liam snorts, tickling his fingers under Zayn’s chin. “Yeah, alright. Come on then," he says before pulling Zayn back into a kiss.


End file.
